


Big Beautiful Bots

by AnonAutobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky, chubby chaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAutobot/pseuds/AnonAutobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for two prompts at the kink meme:<br/>http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=10066142#t10066142<br/>REQ: G1 preferred, anybody/a big somebody else, sticky, chubby chaser, putting on the moves<br/>Mech A likes big mechs. Not necessarily big and statuesque, like Optimus Prime. He likes mechs with guts, broad all the way across, with tons of weight behind them. (Although I like G1, if you need to switch to another universe to use a character you like, I'm fine with that.) I'd like a fic where Mech A convinces Mech B to sleep with him because he's a Big Beautiful Vechicle. </p><p>No dub-con, by the way. Mech B has to fully and eagerly consent. The sex doesn't even have to be shown, although I prefer sticky if it is. Just one mech putting the moves on another.</p><p>(This anon would love to see some G1 Trailbreaker in here, yes she would...)</p><p>http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=2085099#t2085099<br/>Big Beautiful...Bots?<br/>A mech, don't care who, only likes big, bulky (as in wide or cumbersome for their height) bots. Where others skip them by, this mech (preferably someone slim, slender, and streamlined) falls for them hard (and I don't mean combiner teams, city bots, etc. I mean like...Trailbreaker, Bulkhead, Cosmos, Tidalwave, Roadbuster, etc).</p><p>I'd prefer TFA, G1, or Armada. Since robots don't have fat, it's a bulk/poor design fetish. They love to fondle bulky areas, rub their faceplates in them, face sitting, etc. Sticky.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two prompts at the kink meme:  
> http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=10066142#t10066142  
> REQ: G1 preferred, anybody/a big somebody else, sticky, chubby chaser, putting on the moves  
> Mech A likes big mechs. Not necessarily big and statuesque, like Optimus Prime. He likes mechs with guts, broad all the way across, with tons of weight behind them. (Although I like G1, if you need to switch to another universe to use a character you like, I'm fine with that.) I'd like a fic where Mech A convinces Mech B to sleep with him because he's a Big Beautiful Vechicle. 
> 
> No dub-con, by the way. Mech B has to fully and eagerly consent. The sex doesn't even have to be shown, although I prefer sticky if it is. Just one mech putting the moves on another.
> 
> (This anon would love to see some G1 Trailbreaker in here, yes she would...)
> 
> http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=2085099#t2085099  
> Big Beautiful...Bots?  
> A mech, don't care who, only likes big, bulky (as in wide or cumbersome for their height) bots. Where others skip them by, this mech (preferably someone slim, slender, and streamlined) falls for them hard (and I don't mean combiner teams, city bots, etc. I mean like...Trailbreaker, Bulkhead, Cosmos, Tidalwave, Roadbuster, etc).
> 
> I'd prefer TFA, G1, or Armada. Since robots don't have fat, it's a bulk/poor design fetish. They love to fondle bulky areas, rub their faceplates in them, face sitting, etc. Sticky.

He couldn’t help but stare. Trailbreaker was… perfect. Oh, some might say he was large, that his design was bulky and cumbersome (Trailbreaker himself sometimes), but Mirage thought he was perfect. He wanted to spread his hands over that broad chestplating and feel Trailbreaker’s engine thrumming underneath. He wanted to spread his legs wide so Trailbreaker could slip between them and…

Mirage caught himself fantasising and shook his head.  
“All right there, Mirage?” Hound asked with a grin.  
“Just fine, thank you.” Mirage knew that Hound had caught him staring.  
“If you like him, why don’t you just say something?” Hound had been Mirage’s friend long enough to get away with talking straight. Mirage let out a sigh and swirled the energon round in his cube.  
“Because he’ll no doubt think it’s for a dare or something.”  
“Hardly.”  
“Honestly?” An elegant optic ridge rose. “If you didn’t know my… tastes… could you honestly see a mech like Trailbreaker believing that a mech like me would want him?”  
“Point.” Hound had to agree there. Mirage sniffed.  
“How do I convince him?”  
“I could talk to him?”  
“No!”  
“What? It was just a suggestion…”  
“And we remember how well your attempt went last time.” Mirage hissed. Roadbuster wouldn’t even look at him after Hound had spoken to him.  
“How was I to know he was that sensitive about his frame?”  
“You told him I wanted to bury my face under his bumper and stay there!” Mirage pointed out.  
“Ah, yeah…” Hound looked a little embarrassed at that. “To be fair, I was overcharged at the time.”  
“It doesn’t matter…” Mirage shook his head, looking over at Trailbreaker again. “I’ll… think of something.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As it turned out, Mirage didn’t have much opportunity to think about how to approach Trailbreaker. Intelligence had new information and Mirage was the best Autobot to confirm it. It would mean infiltration, but Mirage was skilled in infiltrating Decepticon bases. And Trailbreaker would be on his extraction team. Just the thought of that actually made him look forward to the mission.

They’d gotten separated from the rest of the team, pinned down under laserfire, Trailbreaker’s shields and the meagre shelter they’d found the only thing saving them from destruction. Mirage, injured as he escaped, was curled up next to Trailbreaker, the large black mech holding him carefully against his side as he projected a forcefield around them.  
“This isn’t quite how I would have planned it.” Mirage murmured, pain lacing his voice.  
“Hang on in there, Mirage.” Trailbreaker reassured him before tensing. “What do you mean, planned?”  
“This.” Mirage gestured to the way he was snuggled up to Trailbreaker. “Would far prefer not to be injured.”  
“I’m not surprised. That’s a nasty injury you’ve got there.”  
“’m not talking about the injury.” Mirage muttered. “Wanted this for ages.”  
“What? To be caught injured on the battlefield?”  
“To be with you.” Trailbreaker didn’t know what to say to that.

“Come on.” Standing up, Trailbreaker modified his shield and helped Mirage up. “We’ve got to take the chance.” There was a lull in the fighting, and this was their chance to make it back to the rest of their team and back to base.  
“If you insist.” Mirage ground out, leaning against Trailbreaker, fighting the wave of pain that came with movement. “Promise me we’ll talk about this?”  
“Sure, when we get you back to base and repaired.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Of course, once they’d managed to get back to base and Mirage had been repaired and reported the success of his mission (despite how it had ended, the mission had been a success), Trailbreaker had all but vanished.

“Is he scared of me?” Mirage asked Hound as they sat in the commissary.  
“I don’t know.” Hound shrugged. He’d had little luck in finding Trailbreaker either, it was almost as though the mech knew he was being searched out and was managing to hide.  
“Maybe he thinks you were delirious?” Hound held his hands up at the glare he got from Mirage. “You were in pain, and it was just a suggestion.”  
“All the more reason for me to find him and convince him how truthful I was being.” Mirage groaned and stared at his empty cube as though it might hold the answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the only option he had left. Even when he’d found Trailbreaker (on the odd occasion), the mech had refused to talk about what happened on the battlefield. Mirage was left with no choice. Engaging his electro-disruptor, Mirage waited outside Trailbreaker’s quarters. He was determined to speak to Trailbreaker one way or the other.

Trailbreaker walked down the corridor, fully intent on catching up on his recharge. Three solid days in the tactical center and he was ready to fall into stasis. Primus only knew how Prowl managed it. Though, at least the black and white had looked rough as they all left. Opening the door to his quarters, he didn’t even bother with the lights, crossing the room and slumping on his berth. Smokescreen was in the tactical center, covering for him and Prowl while they recharged. Mirage slipped through the door before it closed.  
“Finally.” Trailbreaker murmured, lying on his berth, one arm over his face.  
“That’s what I was thinking.”  
“What?” Trailbreaker sat up, optics scanning the darkness and coming to only one conclusion when he couldn’t see anyone. “Mirage!”  
“I’m sorry.” Disengaging his electro-disruptor, Mirage gave Trailbreaker a small smile. “You’ve avoided all attempts to talk to me, leaving me only one choice.”  
“Did it occur to you that I don’t want to talk to you?” Trailbreaker muttered, commanding the lights on.  
“Why not?”  
“Because…”  
“Because you don’t believe me?” Mirage cut in over him, venting a sigh as Trailbreaker nodded. “Is it so hard to believe that I find you attractive?”  
“Mirage… I haven’t exactly got the most elegant frame out there.”  
“I know that. And that’s exactly the reason I like you.” Mirage stepped closer to the berth. “I prefer bigger framed mechs.” Trailbreaker opened his mouth to say something.  
“And don’t ask why…” Mirage cut in again. “Unless you want me to list everything about you I find desirable, and everything I’d like to be able to do to you.” Trailbreaker cycled his optics at that. Mirage paused.  
“All right then.” He smirked and moved again, leaning against the berth, close to Trailbreaker.  
“Your size. Powerful, deep thrumming engine. Your legs, your arms. Your aft. Most definitely your aft. I want to climb on top of you and curl up. I want to find myself pinned beneath you, legs spread as you…” He paused as Trailbreaker held up a hand.  
“Okay, I get it, you find me attractive. I shouldn’t have asked.” Mirage turned to face him.  
“If you still don’t believe me, just ask Hound.” Trailbreaker went silent, and Mirage just knew he was comming Hound.

The splutter that ended the comm made Mirage raise an optic ridge.  
“He asked… he said I should let you, and I quote… ‘bury your face under my bumper and stay there’.” To his credit, Trailbreaker didn’t look discomforted by the suggestion. Mirage on the other hand facepalmed and muttered threats about deactivating Hound when he least expected it.  
“I believe you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Come here.” Trailbreaker patted the berth, moving to a more comfortable position himself. “Hound says I should just go with the flow and I won’t be disappointed.”  
“How would he know!” Mirage snorted. “But, yes, I would very much like for you to follow his advice.” Mirage elegantly hopped on the berth, shuffling close enough to Trailbreaker that their thigh plating touched. They sat like that for long moments, before Trailbreaker broke the silence.  
“So… did you want to bury your face under my bumper?” He joked. Mirage groaned, leaning closer.  
“I am going to deactivate Hound slowly and painfully.” He muttered, spark swelling as Trailbreaker carefully wrapped an arm around him.  
“Don’t. If it wasn’t for him…”  
“I know… He just has to keep reminding me of that.”  
“Of the burying your head under my bumper?”  
“Under anyone’s bumper. He actually told Roadbuster I wanted to do that.” Trailbreaker laughed.  
“I can imagine he was a bit surprised by that.”  
“A bit is an understatement. He didn’t want anything to do with me after that.”

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was surprisingly easy to convince Trailbreaker to lie back on the berth. Mirage straddled his legs and looked down at him, admiring the frame laid out beneath him. He ran his fingers teasingly along the underside of Trailbreaker’s bumper.  
“It really is a very nice bumper.” He complimented, getting a pleased rumble in response. Mirage locked optics with Trailbreaker. “And despite what you might think, you are a very attractive mech.” He leant forward and pressed a kiss to Trailbreaker’s bumper, spreading his hands out along it. “A big beautiful mech.” He murmured against Trailbreaker’s plating. Trailbreaker reacted to the sensation rather than the compliment, arching up a little and reaching for Mirage. His hands settled on Mirage’s thigh plating, and Mirage glanced down, shivering as he registered the size of Trailbreaker’s hands compared to his thighs.  
“Perfect.”  
“Hardly.”  
“Sssh. My view, my opinion.” Mirage shushed him, letting his hands roam over the broad chest plating. “Any my opinion is that you’re perfect.” Trailbreaker’s only response was a moan as Mirage’s fingers found a sensitive spot. Mirage indulged himself, hands spread across Trailbreaker’s plating, stretching out as far as he could until he was practically lying on top on Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker’s hands rested on his aft and Mirage wiggled it just a little to get Trailbreaker to squeeze.

Mirage stayed like that for a moment, relishing the fact that Trailbreaker could easily take his weight. He propped himself up so he could look at Trailbreaker. The heated look on the larger mech’s face told him that Trailbreaker was enjoying this as much as he was.  
“I want you inside me.” Mirage smiled at him.  
“But…”  
“If you say you’re too big, I am going to bury my head under your bumper and recharge.” Mirage mock-threatened. Trailbreaker shook his head.  
“All right, I won’t.” He did let his panel slide back, spike pressurising hard against Mirage’s abdomen. Mirage pushed up so he could look.  
“Big beautiful mech everywhere.” He purred, sliding down Trailbreaker’s frame to nuzzle at his spike. Trailbreaker’s faceplates heated at the compliment and he squirmed a little as Mirage kissed and licked his spike.

Trailbreaker cried out as Mirage sucked the tip of his spike into his mouth, hands clenching into fists. Mirage purred at the reaction, hands circling the rest of the spike and pumping in time with his movements over the head of the spike.  
“Mirage…” Trailbreaker’s voice was rough with arousal as he called Mirage’s name, prompting the slender mech to look up at him.  
“No more teasing?” He asked almost sadly.  
“Not right now.” Trailbreaker agreed, hands moving to pull Mirage up his frame. When he kissed Mirage, he could taste himself on the other’s lips. Mirage moaned into the kiss, letting his own panel slide open. Carefully, he positioned himself, and grasping Trailbreaker’s spike, lowered himself on to it.  
“Frag.” Trailbreaker’s hands covered Mirage’s hips, helping him move slowly. Inch by inch, Mirage could feel himself being spread open – more by Trailbreaker’s thighs, but also by his spike. Big mechs did tend to have bigger spikes after all.  
“Oh…” He moaned as Trailbreaker’s spike was hilted. “Feels so good.” He loved the stretch from the cables in his hips as he straddled Trailbreaker.  
“Yes…” Trailbreaker’s agreement was more moan than word. His hands tightened on Mirage’s hips, and slowly, he lifted the smaller mech off his spike. Mirage moaned, squirming and wanting nothing more than to impale himself back on that spike. Trailbreaker lightened his grip, and Mirage ground down, throwing back his head in pleasure as that big beautiful spike filled him completely. Moving his hips in circles only ramped up the charge and Mirage found himself bucking wildly on Trailbreaker’s spike, desperately craving the overload that was so close.

When Trailbreaker’s hand moved to his back and pulled so they could kiss, Mirage lost it, soaring over the edge into overload with a muffled moan in Trailbreaker’s mouth. The callipers of his valve rolled and squeezed along Trailbreaker’s spike, drawing out his overload. He broke away from Mirage to cry out his pleasure, optics offlining as he overloaded.

When he onlined his optics again, he could feel Mirage purring happily on his chest plating. His spike was still nestled in his valve, and Mirage had made no attempt to move. In fact, he’d gotten himself more comfortable, nuzzling against Trailbreaker’s plating.  
“Mirage?” Trailbreaker’s voice was quiet.  
“Hmmm?” Mirage raised his head to give Trailbreaker a dazzling smile.  
“You sure you don’t want to move?”  
“Mmm… I’m quite comfortable here.” Mirage settled back down and offlined his optics. Trailbreaker shook his head, rumbling with laughter.  
“You really are going to bury your head under my bumper and recharge, aren’t you?”  
“Sounds like a good idea.” Mirage murmured. He was content. He had his big beautiful mech.


	2. Extra Scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and an extra little scene, because omp, i wanted to write that kink! and it didn’t fit in to the bits i’d already written.

“On your knees, over me.” Mirage commanded, and Trailbreaker obeyed. He was still in awe that this beautiful, slender, attractive mech was in love with him. He moved so that he was kneeling over Mirage’s face, panel open, plating trembling with anticipation.

The first touch of Mirage’s glossa to the rim of his valve had him grinding down against Mirage’s face, desperate for more. Mirage groaned, and Trailbreaker froze, suddenly realising what he’d done.  
“Mirage?” Trailbreaker raised himself up, only to be stopped by Mirage’s hands squeezing his thighs.  
“I was enjoying that.” He murmured, voice partially muffled by Trailbreaker.  
“Even when I…?”  
“Especially when.”  
“Oh.” Slowly, Trailbreaker lowered himself back down again, moaning as Mirage’s glossa flicked along the rim of his valve again. He canted his hips, trying to give Mirage better access, and was rewarded with that talented glossa slipping into his valve. He moaned, hips bucking with each swipe of Mirage’s glossa across the sensitive nodes in his valve.

Then Mirage pulled, and Trailbreaker moved, legs spread further apart, Mirage’s face right up close to his valve. He could feel the elegant nasal ridge against his proximal sensory cluster. Mirage hummed happily, and the vibrations made Trailbreaker tense in pleasure.  
“Mirage…” He groaned, leaning forward to support himself on his hands, because his legs just didn’t seem to want to hold him up. Mirage’s hands tightened on his thighs, and the glossa working his valve seemed to move faster, tracing over every sensor he had and some he didn’t even know about.  
“Primus.” He ground down against Mirage’s face, unable to help himself. He needed to move, but needed Mirage’s glossa right where it was. Mirage moaned, and Trailbreaker could feel the vibrations all the way to his spark. It didn’t take much more to bring him to overload, his frame shaking and trembling as he rode out his pleasure. Mirage’s fingers clamped tight to his thighs, licking and swallowing as much lubricant as he could.

He had enough energy left to slump to one side, releasing Mirage who immediately swarmed up his frame, pressing close.  
“Thank you.” He purred.  
“Should be me thanking you.” Trailbreaker managed, onlining his optics to see Mirage smiling at him, faceplates glossy with lubricant.  
“Mmm, how about you thank me by pounding me into the berth, you big beautiful mech?”


End file.
